


She Looks Perfect

by tin2lo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Day 3, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Lunyx Week, SO MUCH FLUFF, Songfic, lunyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tin2lo/pseuds/tin2lo
Summary: Summary: They say people always do crazy things when they’re in love.  Nyx Ulric didn’t think he’d be one of those people but somehow he found himself one of the luckiest people in the world to be able to put a smile on the Lady Lunafreya’s face.





	She Looks Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Based on one of my favorite songs by one of my favorite artists, “Perfect” by Ed Sheeran.
> 
> Day 3 Lunyx Week  
> Prompt: Why are we falling in love?

_I found a love for me_ _  
_ _Darling just dive right in, follow my lead_

 _Well I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_ _  
_ _I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

Nyx Ulric was a man skilled in many different aspects.  Such was his glaive training.  But now, as he was scaling the side of the castle, he could safely say that climbing and scaling wasn’t one of his better skills.  But he couldn’t just warp from building to building.  That would be too conspicuous, even with the cover of night aiding him.  As he dangled from one of the ledges, trying to avoid being spotted by someone passing by a window, he thought back as to _why_ he was actually doing this.  

He found his landing point and made a leap before finally landing on the right balcony.  The glass doors leading into the room were still closed but he could see inside the owner of the room as she delicately wrapped her braided hair with a scarf.  Nyx could barely stop the smile on his face as she turned to face him.   _Oh yeah.  That was why._

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_   
_Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time_

_But darling just kiss me slow_   
_Your love is all I own  
And in your eyes you’re holding mine_

Lunafreya turned around when she heard a thud on her balcony.  Her smile widened and her eyes brightened when she saw her glaive standing outside.  She quickly unlocked the balcony door and jumped into his awaiting arms.  “Woah princess!”  Nyx said playfully as he stopped himself from falling back from her impact.  “Miss me already?”  She playfully tried to hit him, but he grabbed her hand before she could and pulled her into a long kiss.

Luna could only laugh into the kiss at her glaive’s antics.  Oh how she was falling for him, and falling for him hard.  What he didn’t say out loud but she could still feel through his actions, was that he was falling or her hard as well.  They pulled away slowly and looked into each other’s eyes.  The love that they couldn’t say out loud with their hidden relationship was there.  Luna nuzzled his nose with hers and whispered, “are you ready to go?”

Nyx smiled and nodded before turning around bending a bit to allow her to climb onto his back.  When she was settled with her legs around his waist and arms wrapped under his arms, she placed a kiss on his cheek.  “Hang tight, princess.”

And with that, he carefully warped his way down the castle without attracting attention.  It was nights like this they cherished in which they could get away from it all and just be together.

 _Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_   
_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I’ll share her home_   
_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
_ To carry love, to carry children of our own

The two of them walked through the festival as any other normal couple would.  There were so many sights to see at the Moogle Chocobo Festival.  And it had been so long since Luna and Nyx had a decent date.  No one had suspected a thing it and was a refreshing feeling for Lunafreya to walk around without people gawking at her.  She even managed to see Noctis and Prompto (who also snuck out of the castle to see the festival lights)  and the two had waved at her knowing full well of her and the glaive’s secret.  She especially loved the freedom to be able to hold her lover’s hand out in public.  

As strange as it may seem, it was a seamless transition from professional to personal relationship.  Slowly, yes and no questions turned into full conversations, private walks turned into him standing beside her rather than behind her, and quick “accidental” hand touches turned into hand holding.  There were times when he would leave small gifts behind for her after returning from a mission in a different country.  Little things that held great meaning to her.  He brought her a keychain from Lestallum, a seashell from Galdin Quay, and a beautiful moon necklace from Altissia.  It was probably the most he had ever spent on a gift for her but she wore it everyday.  There was even a time when he had infiltrated Tenebrae and brought her back a single sylleblossom.  It had moved her to tears to see the delicate flower.  

The intimate touches and kisses came not long after that.  And every kiss that they shared, only confirmed one thing for her: he was it.  He was the man she had always dreamed she’d share her life with.  Before, the idea of marriage and a family scared her because everything was so neatly planned out ahead of her.  But with Nyx, she could see it all so clearly and she wanted it.  She wanted him.

_We are still kids but we’re so in love_   
_Fighting against all odds_   
_I know we’ll be alright this time_

_Darling, just hold my hand_   
_Be my girl, I’ll be your man_   
_I see my future in your eyes_

They walked around the festival, Luna dragging Nyx by the hand to the different booths.  He had won her a stuffed chocobo, she had fed him spoonfuls of her ice cream, the two had even ridden the ferris wheel together to take in the full night lights of the carnival and the city.  Luna couldn’t remember ever having a better day.  Nyx didn’t either.  He had thrown himself so deep into his duties as a soldier and had closed his heart off for so long that he didn’t remember what it was like to just take a night off with someone he cared about.

They had to admit though, they acted like a bunch of teenagers.  Quick kisses here and there, laughter over the simplest things, sharing food and holding hands.  One would think their affection was borderline nauseating.  But the two had been without love and companionship for so long that they might as well have been teenagers newly discovering romance.  

But it didn’t matter to them.  It didn’t matter if in the morning, they had to be professional again.  It didn’t matter that their secret rendezvous could only last for so long.  It didn’t matter that there might be a day when they couldn’t be together.  That night and in that moment, they had each other.  They were just two people in love.  Two people meant to be and belonged to each other.  That was all that mattered.

_Baby, I’m dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_   
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_   
_I have faith in what I see, now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect_

He landed gracefully back on the balcony and allowed her to slide off of his back.  Nyx turned around to look at her and she immediately pulled his head down for a kiss.  He relaxed into the kiss and pulled her by the hips to kiss her even deeper.

As they pulled away and looked into each other’s eyes, the smile on Luna’s face radiated happiness and it was the most beautiful thing Nyx would ever see.  With that smile that he had the honor of putting on her face, Nyx knew that he could never be anyone else’s.  Even if they couldn’t be together publically.  Even if the king, her brother, or the world would disapprove, Nyx would never be with anyone else.  This angel chose him of all the people in the world to choose from, and he planned to remain hers for as long as she’d let him.

The words came easier than he realized.  “I love you.”  It was the first time either had said it even though it was a fact that they both knew.

Nyx didn’t think that Luna’s smile could get any wider or more radiant.  And as she said the words back to him, he didn’t know how he had been so blessed as to be the man she loved.  He pulled her in for another kiss and in that moment everything was perfect.

 _I don’t deserve this_ _  
_ _Darling you look perfect tonight_


End file.
